Humanity vs The Universe
by joshua.hiersekorn
Summary: Humanity and all other Intelligent species are place in a game of life or death. Humanity has the edge of existing in more than one universe. But is that enough to guarantee survival?


**This is a sick story idea I had. I will take requests on fictions to add.**

**I own nothing at all, except the ideas of how theoretical technology would interact.**

* * *

It had been a long fight, but it was time to end things. The champion kicked off the ground and soared. Bullets bounce off his shield, flying in random directions.  
"Tungsten doesn't work on you?" The champion's foe growled. "Then try plasma, Human."  
The champion had to be careful. His shielding was strong. Dynamic, in fact. Powerful electromagnetic plasma shields protected the champion from projectile based weapons, while rudimentary mass effect barriers warded off plasma. However, the champion couldn't take both simultaneously, and he knew it.  
Plasma exploded inches away from his hard suit, leave the man inside unharmed. The champion's helmet concealed his smile.  
"Damn!" His foe spat, "What are you!"  
The champion said nothing, only pulling his weapon free. He squeezed the trigger and an M7AD hybrid rifle roared to life. Bullets exploded against trees, rocks, and most importantly, the turian target. Saren, however coated himself in a biotic barrier, protecting himself from harm. He charged, planning to end the champion with biotics. He was just feet away when the champion surprised him. With unnatural speed, humanity's champion pulled out an archaic metal rod. It was small for such a large man. He pushed the button. A red beam sprang forth, bringing with it a low hum. In one swift motion, the champion cleaved through Saren. His head hit the floor.

The narration voice declared the status qua.

**Humanity wins!**  
**Humanity now have two tokens.**  
**The Turians now have one token.**  
**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

The champion finally relaxed. A blue flash teleported him from the arena, to humanity camp. Humanitiy's scientists greeted him with anxious smiles.  
"John!" Dr. Halsey greeted her greatest achievement, the master chief. "I knew you were the right choice! See, Dr. Lawson, he's the perfect soldier. An obvious choice as humanity's champion."  
"He certainly gets results." Results that Dr. Lawson couldn't argue with. Still, Shepard would have done better.  
A woman in brown and white Jedi robes nodded. "The master chief was a good choice. His quick thinking allowed him to overcome the barrier with my lightsaber." She praised the champion. "How did it feel?"  
"It's small, but powerful. Thank you for lending it to me." The master chief placed the lightsaber in the Exile's hands.  
The Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, smiled. "It was no trouble at all. In fact, I plan on making you one if we have time."  
Dr. Halsey, Dr Lawson and Meetra Surik looked at the other scientists. Tony stark grunted as he put in the finishing touches his latest invention, the arc reactor mk.3. Emperor Hrothgar enchanted a necklace with powerful magic's, a concept that, frankly, bewildered his peers. Lastly, Asami Soto successfully modified her shock gauntlet to work in conjunction with Tony's MK3.  
Stark finished the last piece of the MK3, and held it in his hands. It was finally done, and with it, they had enough energy to power both shielding technologies simultaneously. "It's beautiful. I'd even say its the finest piece of engineering ever created." He handed the device to an eager Dr. Halsey. "My calculations put it at about... 19 megajoules of constant output."  
Dr. Haley ran the tests. She was thoroughly impressed. Stark's invention dwarfed the power supply inside a spartan's MJOLNIR armor, and it was only one forth the size. She pondered at the possibilities. "This is genius. Absolutely amazing! We must incorporate this into your armor John."  
The thought of removing his armor left John feeling disturbed, naked almost. But, he pushed aside his own feeling, humanity was at risk after all. "I'll take it off." He said, "See you in ten minutes." In the other room, he began the long and arduous process of un-donning his armor.  
Back in the main room, everyone discussed the usage of humanities token. The first issue was on the tax. Every Sunday, the gods would demand the tax of one token. If a species couldn't pay, one of their scientist's souls would be claimed instead. When all the scientists died, the race was purged from all existence. Every-one, every-where, every-when. The stakes were high. But, humanity wasn't going to give up without a fight. The second issue, was the most valuable. A token could be used to bring a ten meter cube of space, and all matter within it, to the compound. New resources and technology were acquired this way. Additionally, one could bring a person to the compound to help represent humanity.  
The exile meditated on past events. She has stolen from her home, her friends,and Atton, her love. She would see them again. "We should save our tokens for now." She said, "We still don't know the extent of our resources. We need to plan our moves carefully."  
"I disagree." Miranda interjected, "We should go on the offensive. It's a gamble, but if we use both tokens, we could have two champions! We'd win the next match for sure."  
"Who would be our second champion?" Dr. Halsey asked, "Commander Shepard?"  
Miranda crossed her arms. "Pardon me, Dr. Halsey. But, Shepard is a bloody powerful biotic."  
Halsey waved Miranda off. "Based on your descriptions, I believe Saren was a biotic. He didn't stand a chance against John."  
"What if John loses?" Miranda pointed. Biotic energy sparked to life around Miranda's arms. "A biotic would cover John's weaknesses."  
The Emperor was becoming increasingly annoyed with Dr. Lawson. Miranda was being rash, latching onto what she knew instead of thinking things through. "That is to much of a gamble." He argued, "You can't be sure that Shepard would help, especially when we don't know what we're up against!"  
Miranda scoffed at the Emperor. "You don't even understand the basics of our technology. Don't claim any understanding in these matters."  
With a sudden surge of anger, the emperor's voice boomed across the halls. "I understand the duty I have to _my people_! I understand the _risks_ of your plan! I understand that you're being a _child_ who only thinks about what she wants!"  
The yelling caused Asami's hand to slip, discharging the glove, and undoing all her work. "Stop fighting or else!" She yelled, "I'll fry the lot of you!"  
"You guys are worse than the hulk." Tony quipped.  
Petty Officer, Master Chief returned, wearing only his black under suit. He put his armor on the table near Dr. Halsey. "What's the hulk?"  
Tony stark thought for a moment. How does someone describe a monster? "Imagine a spartan with anger issues, on steroids. Then multiply his size, speed and strength by five."  
The scientists collectively looked at the master chief. Some shuttered at the thought of such a creature.  
Dr. Halsey viewed Stark as an intelligent, if not arrogant, man. He must have had good reason to not suggest the hulk as their initial champion. "I assume the hulk is either not human, or somewhat of a liability."  
"He was once, a good friend of mine in fact. The monster is all that remains." Tony sighed. Bruce was gone.

* * *

This** story will be more of a selection of clips. Time jumps will happen between every chapter. Lots of pseudo science and magic theory is involved.**

**Also college takes so much of my time. I hope that these small chapters won't be to difficult. If you read my other story, i am working on it. I had writers block. But, now I have 26 hand written pages to type.**


End file.
